


Eye of the Beholder

by websandwhiskers



Series: The Unbroken-'verse (A Hellboy II AU) [10]
Category: Hellboy (movie-verse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websandwhiskers/pseuds/websandwhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet, slightly silly moment for Abe and Nuala; this is very, very short and complete and utter fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> I know that comic-‘verse Abe has an established backstory, but movie-‘verse Abe does not (and my-'verse Abe does not *yet*) – and besides, this is random whimsical speculation on Nuala’s part, unlikely to be factually accurate.

“You know you aren’t so strange to me,” Nuala murmured, her fingertips tracing the patterns of darker blue that ran across his chest.  The lay curled together on the floor on an impromptu bed made of discarded clothing, beside his tank.  “I really think it has not been good for you, living so long among humans, seeing forms unlike theirs only in the worst of circumstances.” 

“You don’t . . know of others, do you?” Abe asked hesitantly.  “Like me?”

“No,” Nuala sighed.  “No, I suspect you are unique.  But _that_ is _not_ unique, not among my kind.  Perhaps -” she tilted her head up to give him a mischievous little smile, “your mother was an elf, who fell in love with a sea serpent.” 

“Oh dear.” Abe frowned, and Nuala giggled. 

“No, you’re thinking of it all wrong,” she scolded playfully.  “They’re intelligent creatures, seas serpents.  Not beasts at all.”

“Oh,” Abe replied, still not knowing quite what to make of this suggestion.  “I suppose I don’t know much about  . . sea serpents.” 

“Mm,” Nuala replied, settling her head back onto his shoulder.  “Well, there aren’t so many of them left who will venture close to land.  Who knows what’s in the depths, though?”  She tilted her head up again.  “You could, I suppose, if you wanted.” 

“I have wondered, sometimes,” Abe allowed.  “Considered the possibility, anyway, of just . . going off, into the sea.  Seeking.  It’s tempting, but not very logical; I’d likely starve, or be eaten by something.” 

“There are a great many hungry somethings out in the world,” Nuala allowed. 

“And I have a place here,” Abe went on.

“It’s an insidious thing, having a place,” Nuala replied. 

“You think I should, then?” 

“Hrmm.  No,” Nuala replied firmly.  “I like this place you have.  Besides, a sea serpent _is_ rather more likely to eat you than to answer questions as to whether he ever dallied with an elf.” 

“If sea serpents are so vicious, doesn’t that make the whole proposition rather unlikely?” Abe questioned.

“Of course not,” Nuala insisted, “if they were very much in love.” 

“How did they _meet?”_ Abe pressed, still doubtful.

“Perhaps she drowned,” Nuala suggested.

“I think death tends to interfere in conception.”

“Nearly drowned,” she corrected. 

“And he didn’t have her for a convenient snack because . . ?” 

“Because,” Nuala reached up, cupping a hand around the back of his head and tilting his face down towards hers, “she had such fathomless eyes.” 


End file.
